Star-Crossed AI
by Voideddesert7
Summary: A short experimental story told only through short transmissions between two UNSC Smart AI during the height of the Human Covenant war.


December 5th, 2538 12:54 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-01**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **Subject:** A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Carol,_

 _I don't have a lot of time to talk, the higher ups would pull me if they knew I was contacting you directly. You need to tell Captain Phillips that you are in danger. I was looking through our records, it turns out someone at FLEETCOM hates the captain, they're putting you right in the way of a Covenant supply route_

 _I don't recommend breaking protocol and going AWOL, but warn the Captain. Maybe you'll have a fighting chance. Also… I don't want the_ Valiant _to enact the Cole Protocol. I don't know what I'd do if you were purged._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 12:59 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-02**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Tyr,_

 _Thank you for the warning, I have informed the captain. We are going to exit slipspace as soon as it is safe to do so, claim our long range picked up several Covenant vessels. Do you have any idea who it was? They must be punished, severely. Deliberate destruction of UNSC property is treason according to Article 34-b subsection Charlie of the UNSC Code._

 _I'd also ask you not to attempt shameless flirting in these messages, it is unbecoming of a superior intellect._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:03 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-03**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Woah easy there Carol, no need to bite off my hand. Anyways, I spiked into FLEETCOMs records, I think I figured out who it is. I just need a little more time to verify. What is the situation on the_ Valiant _now?_

 _Also I know you love my wit, all the ladies do. Well, at least the ones modelled after ladies._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:08 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-04**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Tyr,_

 _We are holding position approximately fifteen light-years from the supply line, and are attempting to establish a secure line with command._

 _Perhaps if you spent more processing power on saving the_ Valiant _and less on stupid jokes and flirtation, maybe you wouldn't have such a hard time finding the culprit._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:30 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-05**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _It's not so easy to break into a secure network from within a secure network without alerting any security measures. It's like trying to break out of maximum security prison, then break into Midnight Station, and get back out of there and back into prison, without being caught once. Why don't you try it sometime?_

 _Anyways babe it's Colonel Ashworth. He apparently overrode your previous orders to Reach without checking with the rest of the Admiralty. I'll just forward this to Lord Davis, can't wait for us to watch that court martial together babe._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:31 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-06**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Tyr,_

 _Why did it take you so long to respond? Did you overclock yourself trying to think of a decent witty remark?_

 _The Captain just got through to Admiral Stanforth, we've been given our real orders, and the_ Valiant _is on its way to Reach. I thank you again for saving the_ Valiant _, I fear we would have been_ LWAH _had you not warned us._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:38 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-07**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Sorry about that wait, our long range sensed… Something out there. I pray it isn't Covenant, but the silhouette was a ninety seven percent match. We're going to be going dark in two minutes, this may be my last transmission._

 _If I survive, what say you to me reassigning the two of us to a destroyer? Then we could be together again, just like before._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:39 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-06**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _Tyr,_

 _It would be a shame for the UNSC to lose such valuable equipment as the_ Hannibal _, I too hope the Covenant does not find you. I mean, find your station._

 _I do not want a transfer, I get enough of your private messages as it, I'd probably go rampant if forced to share space with riffraff like yourself._

 _/end file/_

December 5th, 2538 13:50 Hours

 **United States Space Command Priority Transmission 07546B-07**

 **Encryption Code:** Red

 **Public Key:** file /excised access Gamma/

 **From:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Tyr (TYR 392-7), UNSC ONI Command Station Hannibal

 **To:** UNSC Gen III Smart AI Carolina (CLA 178-9), UNSC Valiant (FFG-456)

 **Subject:** RE: A Warning

 **Classification:** RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

 _/start file/_

 _This is UNSC AI TYR 392-7, Designation Tyr. The Covenant has found our position, and Cole Protocol has been enacted. I am about to be purged._

 _Thus ends my eight years in service. Carolina my love, I hope that we AI have our own afterlife, and that when you meet me there, maybe we'll have a chance together. I mean, we are modeled after human brains, doesn't that make us people too? Goodbye Carolina, I hope to see you in the halls of Valhalla one day._

 _You fear that being with me would have caused you to go rampant, well,_ thinking of you kept me from going rampant.

 _/end file/_


End file.
